Petits OS très court assez divers sur Cold Case
by Elles
Summary: Voici une petite série d'OS très court donc sur Cold case. Certains sont tristes d'autres pas vraiment
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens !!

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant !!

**Titre : **Petits OS très court assez divers sur Cold Case.

**Résumé : **Bon je vais poster ici, quelques Os que j'ai écrits il y a un petit moment déjà sur la série Cold case. Bon c'est un peu du délire mais que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et insouciante à l'époque ! mdr

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fête foraine ... Des gens ... Beaucoup de gens ...  
Mais ...  
Je marche ... Comme ça ... Sans aucun but ... Aucune direction ...  
Tout est flou ... J'ai les paupières lourdes ... Tellement lourdes ...  
Les gens me bousculent mais ne disent pas pardon. J'ai mal à la tête. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Je les regarde à nouveau. Elles sont pleines de sang.  
Mais ...  
Pourquoi ? Je regarde les gens autour de moi ... Ils sont pleins de sang ... Partout ...  
Mais !  
Je me mets à courir dans touts le sens. Les personnes qui m'entourent font de même. On se bouscule. On tombe.  
Je tombe. Il y a également du sang par terre. Je ... Un homme !  
Devant moi ! Il ... Il tombe en morceaux !  
Je ... J'ai tellement mal aux yeux !! Les gens autour de moi s'effondrent !

Leurs membres se décrochent de leurs corps un à un !  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ??

_BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!_

" Ah !! "  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis en sueur. Je suis dans ma chambre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ... Je préfère le dire à voix haute. Comme si ça rendait la chose plus réelle. Pour vérifier que je suis dans ma chambre. Que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Que je suis en sueur mais que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar ...  
" Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. "  
Voilà c'est dit. La phrase fatale. Je suis toujours dans ma chambre. En sueur. Et réveillée.  
Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre. Je pris pour qu'il ne tombe pas en morceau en entrant.  
Je suis ravie.

" Hé Scotty ! Que fais-tu là ? "

" Je t'ai entendue crier et je suis monté ! "

Lilly lui fait alors un grand sourire, soupira et s'allongea dans son lit.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Je les écrite il y a longtemps mais si vous avez un ou deux conseils ou remarques à faire pour l'améliorer, je suis à votre écoute !!

Voilou !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant !!

**Titre : **Petits OS très court assez divers sur Cold Case.

**Résumé : **Bon je vais poster ici, quelques Os que j'ai écrits il y a un petit moment déjà sur la série Cold case. Bon c'est un peu du délire mais que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et insouciante à l'époque ! mdr

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie n'est pas sans douleur.  
Il y a aussi de la tristesse ...

Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
Je ne sais pas trop ... Peut-être a cause de mon incapacité a penser a autre chose qu'a mon travail.  
Mais ça fait Partie de mon boulot.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Tu vieilli mon vieux. Va falloir que tu prennes ta retraite.  
Mais après ce qui c'est passer ... Comment oublier ?

Ah c'est vrai que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle.  
Il y a quelques jours. Il y a eu cette accident et ...  
Au mon dieux ça fait tellement mal d'en parler.  
Mais d'un certain coté ça peux aussi me libérer.  
Enfin peut-être.  
Sais-t-on jamais !

Enfin bon. Allez je vous raconte.  
Il y a quelques jours donc ! Ah oui !  
J'allais oublier de vous dire.  
Là je suis dans mon bureau et on risque de venir me déranger donc désoler d'avance.

Bon alors. Il y a quelques jours un accident est survenu dans ces bureaux.  
Un bien triste accident ...

_Flash Back_

Lilly, Scotty, Will et Nick sont assis a leurs bureaux .  
Stilman, lui est dans son bureau comme d'habitude.  
Personne ne voit cette homme arrivait.  
Personne ne le voit mais pourtant ... Il cache une arme dans son blouson.  
Il a du réussir a ne pas passer au détecteur de métaux.  
Pourtant, ce jour là, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle personne qui porte une arme et qui s'avance en direction de l'équipe.  
C'est le Suspect N°1 de l'affaire en cour.  
Il marche d'un pas décider.  
Cette affaire concerne le meurtre d'une jeune fille de 17 ans qui a été étranglé avec une ceinture avant d'être enterré dans un jardin.  
L'homme s'avance toujours ... Inexorablement.  
Stilman de son bureau relève la tête et la voie.  
Cet homme qui sort son arme.  
Les inspecteurs autour qui crient et qui, eux, n'ont pas leurs armes laisser pour la plupart dans le cassier à l'entrer.  
L'homme tire.  
Et Stilman ne peut rien faire.  
Absolument rien.  
La balle va directement dans la poitrine de Lilly.  
Les autres font de même sur Will, Scotty et Nick.  
Il n'y a que Will qui a survécu.  
Les autres sont morts sur le coup.  
L'homme est directement abattu.  
Et l'ambulance arrive à toute vitesse.

Et Stilman pleure. Pleure d'avoir perdu des êtres aussi chère a lui.  
Pleure ... De malheur et de tristesse.  
De douleur et de colère.  
Pleure pour oublier.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Vous voyez. Vous comprenez.  
C'est trop dur. Je ne tiens plus.  
Je ne tiendrais pas.  
Dans une heure je vais voir Will.  
Il s'est remis de sa blessure.  
Les autres non ...

La vie est dure. Et il n'y a pas que de la douleur.  
Il y a de la tristesse.

Il y a de l'amour ...

* * *

Voilà encore un !!

J'espère qu'il vous à plut !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Rien n

* * *

C'est à moi ! Et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant !!

**Titre : **Petits OS très court assez divers sur Cold Case.

**Résumé : **Bon je vais poster ici, quelques Os que j'ai écrits il y a un petit moment déjà sur la série Cold case. Bon c'est un peu du délire mais que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et insouciante à l'époque ! mdr

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bureaux**

Toute l'équipe lit _(désolée mais je suis pas sure qu'il y ai un "t" !)_ des relevés téléphoniques. Ce qui est une tâche réellement barbante, fatiguante, exécrable, ennuyante ... (Enfin bref, vous avez compris l'idée principale !!) Ils cherchent désespérément un homme qui aurait pu appeler plusieurs fois chez une femme qui fut tuée en Octobre 2001.  
Mais laissons cela de côté car un évenemtn plutôt spécial et inattendu ce prépare !

A l'autre bout de la salle, plusieurs inspecteurs préparent quelque chose (Cf l'évenement spécial et inattendu ! ). Ils ont près d'eux un gros carton qui, par un curieux hasard, est resté totalement inaperçu de leurs collègues. Tout autour certaines personnes leurs lancent des regards curieux. Personne ne sait ce qui va réellement se passer...  
Doucement, tandis que touts les autres inspecteurs travaillent, ils s'avancent vers le centre de la pièce. Pourtant on remarque que d'autres inspecteurs se déplacent en même temps, mais eux de façon à entouré les autres personnes présentent...

Et puis soudainement les inspecteurs qui s'approchaient du centre montèrent sur plusieurs tables et crièrent de toutes leurs forces :

**CAMPAYYYYYY !!**

C'est alors qu'ils sautèrent à terre en continuant à crier telles des fou sortis tout droit d'un asile (Je n'ai rien contre les fous !!). D'autres personnes jetèrent alors des confettis partout et sur absolument tout le monde ! Personne n'échappa à cette soudaine folie furieuse !

L'équipe était complètement perdu dans tout ce fouillis puis un inspecteur amena un cartons remplie de confettis. Tout le monde, y compris nos inspecteurs, en prirent et en jetèrent partout comme fou.

Puis il se calmèrent, arrêtèrent de lancer des confettis et se rassirent pour continuer à travailler comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Je sais je sais ... Je sors !!


End file.
